Endemoniada Enfermera
by alyzama
Summary: Zoro resulto herido en una batalla y tiene que ser inyectado para evitar desarrollar tetano, pero se niega a que Chopper lo inyecte ¿Sera capaz Robin de convencerlo? y... ¿Qué técnica usara para hacerlo?... Pasen y lean xD


¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el fic.

Dedicado especialmente a los miembros del Club de fans Zoro x Robin

**ENDEMONIADA ENFERMERA**

Era un día nublado amenazando con dejar caer su furia sobre el mar que navegaba el Thousand Sunny, Chopper apresurado curaba las heridas de sus nakamas aunque estas solo eran leves y superficiales, hace solo unas horas se habían enfrentado a una numerosa embarcación pirata los cuales respondían al nombre de "Los piratas de Gig Bear", y, aunque eran muchos resultaron débiles, el problema era que tenían balas de kairouseki por lo cual Sanji y Zoro fueron los que lideraron la defensiva dejando a un muy enojado Luffy cuidando del barco.

-Nee… Solo es un rasguño Chopper-Se quejaba Usopp.

-Tonto, ¿No sabes que toda herida se puede infectar si no se cura debidamente?

-¿Luffy aun está enojado?-Pregunto Nami.

-Si, dijo que hasta tú lo tuviste que proteger- Respondió Franky.

-Bueno, no solo a él, sino también a Chopper, Brook y a Robin- Dijo Nami mientras se ponía una bandita en la frente –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Zoro?-

Chopper puso cara de pánico –Este marimo, le dije que tenía que inyectarlo, una de las balas que le roso estaba oxidada, y si no lo hago le dará tétano-

Cogió su maletín y corrió hacia la torre de vigilancia

-¡Oi Zoro! Abre la puerta tengo que inyectarte-

-Chopper, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño-

-No seas idiota y abre la puerta-

-Ya te dije que te fueras-

El pobre renito bajo triste y enojado al mismo tiempo, quería tumbar la puerta, pero si lo hacia Franky lo mataría.

Por otra parte, Robin veía la escena desde la barandilla de la cocina -Supongo que tendré que hacerlo fufufufufufu, será una excelente oportunidad para probarme eso-

-Chopper dame el maletín, yo curare a Zoro-

Los ojos del pequeño doctor se iluminaron –Gracias Robin, supongo que a ti te hará caso-

-Maldito marimo, no lo hagas Robin-chwan, que se muera el idiota, se lo merece por testarudo, mejor cúrame a mi -Decía mientras hacia su típico baile alrededor de la arqueóloga.

-Vamos Sanji-kun, prepara la cena que tenemos hambre-

-Waaa Nami-swan me necesita- Dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina.

-Ten Robin, esta es lo que le tienes que inyectar en el brazo, pero antes tienes que desinfectar la herida, cuento contigo-

-Lo hare Chopper, no te preocupes- Robin se dirigió a su cuarto y tras un par de minutos salió de este cubriendo su cuerpo con una capa y tomando rumbo a donde estaba el espadachín.

Pero como suponía, la puerta tenia seguro, por lo que hizo una copia de sí misma dentro de la torre de vigilancia, y vio a Zoro acostado sobre uno de los muebles del lugar.

-Zoro, estás herido, te curare-

El peli verde abrió su único ojo y bufo –Estoy bien-

-Por el momento si, pero la herida podría infectarse lo dijo Chopper, anda, dame la llave o abre la puerta, ¿O quieres que me moje?- La lluvia empezaba a caer lentamente sobre el barco.

El espadachín se levanto molesto, sabía que tendría que hacerlo o de lo contrario la pelinegra no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no lo hiciera, así que saco la llave y abrió la puerta.

La pelinegra al ver que Zoro la dejaría pasar deshizo su cuerpo fleur y entro dejando al peli verde cerrar de nuevo la torre.

-Vamos, siéntate y enséñame la herida-

-El que te haya dejado entrar no implica que te deje curarme-

Robin sonrió para sí misma poniendo en marcha su plan

–Oh que mal y yo que quería enseñarte algo nuevo que compre-

Zoro se volteo para ver a la pelinegra, y vio como esta se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo totalmente pasmado, Robin vestía un diminuto traje de enfermera color negro usando a juego unas media largas que le llegaban a los muslos del mismo color con toques en rojo y blanco, el espadachín trago saliva sintiendo como el calor lo invadía, desde hace un tiempo la pelinegra se había vuelto una fanática de la lencería erótica para sus encuentros sexuales con Zoro, pero esta era la primera vez que se ponía un disfraz y era muy excitante para el espadachín.

-Bueno, me voy-

-Mierda- Dijo Zoro en voz baja –Hazlo, con un demonio-

-Fufufufufufu- Se burlo Robin, así que rápidamente desinfecto la herida del espadachín y lo inyecto en el brazo.

El peli verde sentía que por cada segundo que veía a la mujer, su excitación crecía aun más.

-Listo es todo-

Robin se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Zoro en el mueble.

-Oi mujer, no me jodas, ¿Me vas a dejar así?-

-¿Yo?, pero si solo vine a curar tu herida y a inyectarte- Dijo con inocencia fingida.

Zoro se levanto rápidamente sin dejar que Robin pudiera hacer algo la arrincono contra la puerta -Vienes aquí y te pones eso y me dejas completamente excitado ¿Y pretendes que te deje ir a si sin nada más?-

-Lo siento, pero estoy actuando profesionalmente, las enfermeras no pueden tener ningún tipo de relación con sus pacientes-

El poco de autocontrol que tenia Zoro lo mando a la mierda, era evidente que Robin estaba jugando.

-¿A sí?, pues a los pacientes se les debe de tratar bien, ahora quiero que cures esta jodida calentura que tengo- Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiazul y la ponía en su erección.

-Oh Zoro-sama, no puedo hacer eso, tendre que llamar al doctor- Se burlo la pelinegra –No hay tiempo, es algo grave, tendrá que hacer lo necesario para curar esto-

El espadachín tomo por sorpresa a Robin con el beso tan caliente y ardiente que le dio, la ojiazul sintió sus piernas derretirse ante la intensidad del contacto, le gustaba poner como bestia al espadachín y más si estaba enojado.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire.

-Zoro-sama, acuéstese en ese mueble, tengo que hacer el procedimiento correcto- El peli verde sonrió y sin decir nada acato la "orden" de la "enfermera".

-Muy bien Zoro-sama, ahora alce los brazos- Le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo.

El espadachín dudo un poco pero lo hizo.

-Fufufufufufu- La enfermera rio y sin previo aviso puso un par de esposas sobre las manos Zoro, sujetándolo desde una mesita que estaba pegada al suelo.

-Oi Robin ¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Silencio Zoro-sama, si no lo sujeto bien, el tratamiento no será efectivo, está más grave de los que parece- Dijo mientras sentía la erección del chico crecer entre su trasero.

-Robin, suéltame en este instante-

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en la cara de la "enfermera" y sin hacerle caso lo beso

-Este es el primer paso para el tratamiento- Le dijo en medio del ardiente contacto.

Zoro no se podía resistir, el estar esposado lo hacía sentirse incomodo pero a la vez más excitado.

-Oh Zoro-sama, su condición empeora, aquí abajo se está hinchando cada vez más- Dijo mientras tocaba sobre la tela.

El espadachín emitió un gruñido a modo de protesta.

Robin desabrocho el pantalón y metió su mano dentro del bóxer para sentir el miembro del menor entre sus dedos.

-Oh Zoro-sama, tendré que hacer algo con esto-

La pelinegra se bajo de encima del vice capitán y le quito el pantalón junto al bóxer.

-Oh que "GRAN" problema- Robin empezó a mover su mano a través de la longitud del miembro de Zoro.

El peli verde gruñía ante el contacto que le bridaba la mujer, pero quería más que solo una paja.

-Demonios Robin-

-Fufufufufu- Viendo la desesperación de su "paciente" beso la punta de su miembro lentamente y poco a poco se lo metió en la boca, brindándole pequeñas mordidas en el proceso.

-Oh mierda- Dijo Zoro tratando de reprimir sus gemidos.

Mientras tanto Robin disfrutaba al ver las diferentes expresiones del rostro del espadachín, esto era algo nuevo, era la primera vez que ella estaba al mando y no el, como regularmente sucedía.

Sus movimientos y lamidas sobre el miembro de Zoro se intensificaron.

-Ro… Robin-

La pelinegra subía y bajaba con su boca y lengua disfrutando el momento, sin duda alguna la escena la estaba excitando demasiado.

-Zoro-sama, parece que el tratamiento está funcionando-

-Déjate de tonte….- No pudo terminar de hablar por que de nuevo Robin volvió a meterse su erección a la boca –Oh mierda, si así, no pares-

-No lo hare Zoro-sama- Robin volvió a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que el espadachín se vino en su boca.

-Me gusta que sea tan cooperativo Zoro-sama-

-Ts… pero aun no acabamos- Se volvió a subir sobre el regazo del vice capitán y se alzo el diminuto traje dejando ver que no traía pantis.

Al ver la cara de perversión de su amante la "enfermera" sonrió de nuevo.

-Siempre estoy preparada-

-Eso me agrada-

Lentamente Robin beso el cuello de Zoro, quería ponerlo más caliente, así que dejo un camino de besos y mordidas sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo dándole pequeñas lamidas y metiendo su lengua dentro.

-Oh Robin, eres tan…-

-shhh... Zoro-sama no hable-

Robin decidió que ya había hecho sufrir mucho a su querido "paciente" así que se acomodo entre las pierna de él peli verde y tomo su virilidad con su mano derecha.

-Zoro-sama ¿Está preparado?-

El espadachín solo trago saliva.

-Fufufufufu, el tratamiento intensivo comenzara ahora- Diciendo lo último, Robin bajo sobre el miembro del peli verde.

-Ro…. Ro…bin…-

Zoro movía sus caderas para llegar a lo más profundo de Robin.

-¡Dios!... Zo… Zoro-sama tranquilícese o no funcionara…. Ahh umm… el tratamiento-

Para bajar la intensidad, Robin sello sus labios contra los del peli verde tratando de marcar el ritmo de cómo ella bajaba sobre la longitud de Zoro.

-Yo… soy… la… que… te está… dando… el tratamiento… Zoro-sama-

Robin mordió los labios del espadachín para poder explorar su boca, el joven no se negó y saboreo de la misma forma a la pelinegra, sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron tratando de sentir el calor de sus cuerpos fusionarse.

-Robin, te… te estás poniendo… más estrecha-

La arqueóloga se enderezo para poder hacer que Zoro llegara más en su interior.

-Robin… yo…-

Zoro empezaba a agrandarse mucho más, señal de que pronto llegaría a su límite.

-Quítame… estas jodidas… esposas…-

-No… Zoro-sama… ¡Oh por dios!- La pelinegra hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás para acomodar sus rodillas en una posición más comoda –Es parte de… tu tratamiento- Robin incremento sus movimientos.

-Robin, ya…. falta poco…-

-Oh Zoro-sama se… siente… tan bien…-

El peli verde dejo caer sus caderas y cuando noto como su erección salió del cuerpo de Robin entro violentamente en ella.

Robin dejo salir un gemido ahogado al sentir su cuerpo ceder al más intenso orgasmo de su vida mientras Zoro le inyectaba su semen dentro de su vientre.

-Eso fue…-

-Maravilloso- Completo la frase la pelinegra recargando su cuerpo en el pecho del peli verde.

-Quítame las jodidas esposas-

-Kukukuku entendido Zoro-sama-

Usando un brazo fleur saco una llave y abrió las esposas.

-Demonios, duele un poco-

-Pero lo disfrutaste-

Zoro la miro con el rostro ensombrecido, mientras sonreía de lado.

-Robin fuiste una mala enfermera-

Robin lo miro consternada, pero sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando Zoro la tomo de la cadera y la aventó sobre el mueble.

-Disciplinare a esta endemoniada enfermera-

El vice capitán le balo el vestido y tomo uno de sus pechos con su boca.

-¡Zoro-sama!- Grito la "enfermera cuando sintió como el joven mordía su pezón.

El espadachín sin previo aviso entro en Robin quien solo atino a inclinar su rostro hacia atrás.

Con movimientos freneticos y desbocados Zoro entraba en ella mientras devoraba en turnos su cuello y pechos.

-No me… Zoro… no me muerdas…- Rogo la pelinegra que sentía los orgasmos venir en oleadas, su cuerpo ya no soportaba tanto placer.

-No, debo disciplinare-

Zoro sintió que llegaría pronto a su orgasmo por segunda vez así que abandono el pezón derecho de la pelinegra y la beso.

-Zoro yoooo…- La arqueóloga puso sus brazos al redor del cuello masculino para darle mayor libertad a Zoro de moverse –Oh ahí- Le dijo sintiendo como el miembro de él golpeaba su punto G.

-Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- Grito en su última envestida antes de venirse de nuevo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el Thousand Sunny, mientras Zoro dormía plácidamente pero un movimiento lo saco de su descanso.

-¿Robin?-

-Tengo que irme, Nami preguntara donde estoy.

-Ts… esa maldita bruja-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Si- El peli verde quiso levantarse pero algo lo impidió.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-

-Kukukuku adiós "ZORO-SAMA"-

-¡Quítame las malditas esposas!-

Robin cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un muy enojado Zoro esposado.

-¡DEMONIOS ROBIN!-

La arqueóloga invoco una mano fleur y puso la llave muy lejos de donde estaba su víctima.

-¡ENDEMONIADA ENFERMERA!- Grito el espadachín desde adentro.

….

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo xD.


End file.
